Redtail's Return
by Stormfeather of IceClan
Summary: Redtail was destined to become a great leader of ThunderClan, one that would go down in history. But after being murdered by Tigerstar, all that was ripped away from him. So when StarClan allows Redtail to be reborn without his memories, will he get to live the honorable life he deserves? Or will it all come crashing down once more?
1. Prologue

_"Redtail was a brave warrior. His loyalty to ThunderClan could never be doubted. I always relied on his judgment, for it bore witness to the needs of the Clan, and was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He would have made a fine leader."_

-Bluestar in _Into the Wild_, page 44

* * *

_Fight, Redtail!_

The tortoiseshell tom's faded amber eyes blinked furiously at the blood that dripped from his brow as he took in his surroundings. A huge tabby glared at him with angry amber eyes and began to stride towards the dying warrior. "You were a good warrior, Redtail. It's too bad that Bluestar was stubborn and picked you over me," he snarled.

"Tigerclaw," Redtail choked. "Don't . . ."

The feeling of sharp claws on Redtail's throat was all he felt before going numb. An instant peace came over him. For the first time in his life he felt safe from the viciousness of the world.

He let out an exhausted sigh as his memories began to fade. Who was he? What was his purpose? Where was he? The image of the tabby tom and his name were long gone. Suddenly he went from somebody to nobody. Was he even alive?

He felt the pressure close around him, pushing him outwards. His paws touched the cool grow and he let out mewl of hunger. A warm tongue rasped against his fur, instantly comforting him. He snuggled closer to the figure and meowed loudly.

"What are you going to call him, Hazelfeather?"

"Redkit."

_Welcome back, Redtail of ThunderClan._

* * *

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**

Snowstar – silky white she-cat with glowing amber eyes

**Deputy**

Stormclaw – dark gray tabby with stormy blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Leafshade – tortoiseshell she-cat with kind green eyes _(apprentice, Brookpaw)_

**Warriors**

Rainwhisker – white and gray tom _(apprentice, Swiftpaw)_

Sparrowfeather – small tawny she-cat

Finchwing – ginger tabby tom

**Apprentices**

Brookpaw – pretty brown she-cat with blue eyes

Swiftpaw – black and white tom

**Queens**

Dawnsky – calico she-cat; pregnant with Stormclaw's kit

Whitefoot – black she-cat with white claws; mother to Rainwhisker's kits (Brackenkit – light ginger tabby she-cat with pretty green eyes / Nightkit – black she-cat with blind blue eyes)

Redkit – sleek, muscular tortoiseshell tom with bushy red tail and glowing amber eyes (both parents now passed)

**Elders**

Ripplepool – black tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader**

Tornstar – huge brown tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy**

Cinderfoot – gray with white markings she-cat

**Medicine Cat**

Sootfeather – pretty young gray she-cat with black speckles

**Warriors**

Iceclaw – white she-cat _(apprentice, Briarpaw)_

Russetfur – tawny she-cat

Oakpelt – brown tom _(apprentice, Seapaw)_

Silvertail – shiny silver she-cat

Birdflight – small dusty brown she-cat _(apprentice, Darkpaw)_

**Apprentices**

Seapaw – blue-gray tom with sea green eyes

Darkpaw – black tom with blue eyes

Briarpaw – brown she-cat

**Queens**

_Currently there are no queens_

**Elders**

Fernshade – light brown she-cat with green eyes

Sunbird – ginger tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**

Shallowstar – blue-gray she-cat

**Deputy**

Blackwing – black tom with white splash on chest

**Medicine Cat**

Sageleaf – small gray she-cat with white flecks _(apprentice, Starlingpaw)_

**Warriors**

Mallowfoot – gentle brown she-cat with green eyes

Rushingwind – long-legged cream tom

Reedfeather – black and white tom

Dapplefur – dappled brown she-cat

Honeypelt – golden she-cat

Shadeclaw – dark gray tom _(apprentice, Rosepaw)_

Brightfeather – pretty glossy white she-cat

**Apprentices**

Starlingpaw – ginger tom

Rosepaw – reddish brown she-cat

**Queens**

Mossystone – calico she-cat; expecting Reedfeather's kits

Bluewhisker – gray-blue she-cat; mother to Rushingwind's kit (Rockkit – small black tom)

**Elders**

Ashpelt – dusty gray tom

Mousetail – small brown she-cat

Branchtalon – large black tom

**WindClan**

**Leader**

Runningstar – muscular black tom with glittering green eyes

**Deputy**

Spottedpelt – calico she-cat

**Medicine Cat**

Featherwing – soft gray she-cat

**Warriors**

Hawkflight – brown tabby tom

Thornfang – muscular black tom _(apprentice, Dovepaw)_

Hollyfeather – white she-cat with green eyes

Deerleap – cream tom

Songbird – pretty ginger she-cat

Addertooth – big black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Dovepaw – fluffy gray she-cat

Fallenpaw – black tom with green eyes

Stonepaw – gray and white tom

**Queens**

Morningcloud – tortoiseshell she-cat; expecting Runningstar's kits

**Elders**

Pinefang – long-legged brown tom

* * *

**Ya there's a reason why ThunderClan has a smaller amount of cats. No worries.**

**-Storm**


	2. Chapter 1: Sneaking Out

_"If you don't take risks, you'll have wasted a soul."_

-Drew Barrymore

* * *

1

_Five moons later_

"Are you awake yet, sleepyhead?" a voice asked teasingly. Redkit felt a tail flick against his nose, bringing him back from the world of slumber.

He opened one sleepy eye and gave his denmates—two troublesome sisters named Brackenkit and Nightkit—an annoyed glanced. "You already keep me up all night snoring and then you want to wake me up before sunrise?" he complained, rising to his paws and shaking loose pieces of moss from his pelt.

Brackenkit grinned, "Don't act like you don't enjoy playing in the snow with us."

The young tortoiseshell tom smiled warmly at his two friends. Brackenkit was adventurous while Nightkit had always a bit more wary with life. But even though she was blind, Nightkit was still as brave as her other two companions.

The group grew quiet as they creeped towards the entrance of the nursery, careful to avoid waking Whitefoot.

Redkit peeked out first, his amber eyes sliding cautiously around the clearing. He noted the light murmuring from the warriors' den and Swiftpaw waiting impatiently by the fern tunnel.

"Looks like they're just about ready to leave, it's now or never," Redkit whispered.

Brackenkit nodded and rested a tail on Nightkit's shoulder, leading her out of the nursery. Redkit followed as they skittered along the edge of the clearing, smartly staying out of Swiftpaw's eyesight.

They ducked behind the old stump by the apprentices' den and as Rainwhisker and Sparrowfeather joined Swiftpaw at the camp entrance before heading into the forest to begin their patrol.

"Let's go!" Brackenkit exclaimed as she began chasing after them. Redkit followed more slowly, matching stride with Nightkit to make sure she didn't fall behind. The trio made their way into the snowy forest and squealed gleefully—they often managed to sneak out in the early morning and play in the woods for a bit.

Redkit jumped into a drift, sending snow spraying onto his two companions. "We should go to the RiverClan border," he suggested. "Whitefoot said that they've been crossing onto Sunningrocks again."

Nightkit shook snow from her pelt, "But we don't know which way that is," she pointed out, before discreetly swatting a ball of snow into Redkit's side.

"I suppose we could just follow their tracks," Brackenkit suggested, starting forward. "They gotta lead somewhere anyways."

And with that they set off, failing to notice the morning sun that was starting to climb into the sky.

* * *

"Why can't we hear anything yet? We've gotta be close by now," Nightkit murmured as they reached the end of the prints. In front of them was a huge open space of frozen snow, one side smelling of woodsy ThunderClan and the other reeking of fish.

Brackenkit frowned, "I don't get it; this smells like the border."

Redkit took a few cautious steps forward and pawed the snow. "We _are_ at the border," he meowed. "We're standing on the river. It's completely frozen!"

"It feels different," Nightkit meowed, gingerly placing a paw on the ice. "I think I'll wait on the actual ground." She turned carefully and scampered back the way they came towards the forest edge.

Brackenkit laughed with excitement and dashed forward, "Look Redkit! Can you believe it's completely frozen? Now we can walk straight across to the other side." The ginger she-cat carefully placed a paw on the ice before putting her full weight on.

"Be careful!" Redkit called.

Brackenkit waved her tail in acknowledgment as she slipped and slid along the frozen water. Redkit glanced back at Nightkit who sat peacefully under one of the tall oaks, seeming lost in her own thoughts but her ears were pricked in their direction as she silently listened.

The sound of a loud crack filled the air. Redkit's head whipped around just in time to see Brackenkit's ginger tail disappear beneath the surface.

* * *

**this is probably filled with mistakes, sorry if it sucks**

**-Stormyyy**


End file.
